


[Podfic] A Bard in the Hand by copperbadge

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Comedy, Historical, M/M, Mention of COVID-19, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, RPF, References to Hamlet, References to Shakespeare, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Twelfth Night - Freeform, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app, mention of pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Aziraphale finds a new dinner spot, Crowley invents marketing, and William Shakespeare gets extremely lucky.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/William Shakespeare, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/William Shakespeare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] A Bard in the Hand by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bard In The Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358344) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> A tankard of good ale and a poetically hot dish of well-seasoned potatoes (with suitable sides) for copperbadge, for the generous permissions allowing me to record this story for you.
> 
> Recorded as a Yule gift for Luninarie as part of the Crown of Thorns holiday exchange.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Music: **[Remember the Way](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Ask%20Again/Castles__Jesters__Modern_Renaissance_Music/Remember_the_Way) **by Mid-Air Machines, from _Castle Rent,_[CC-BY-SA](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/)

Listen or download here: [**A Bard In The Hand**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZihROJSCezxxj6lNKXpaw5PB2vd2lG-z/view?usp=sharing) — a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google’s whole attention given to the play and the players? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
